


JS99

by arrowflashfan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowflashfan/pseuds/arrowflashfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first fic and I'd appreciate any criticisms in the comments :)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oliver I think I know why this is happening" said Felicity through the comms.

"Well?" shouted Oliver, who was in the middle of fighting three average civilians who had went crazy and started attacking him.

"JS99, a new drug thats hit the streets of Star City. If taken, the victim will do anything anyone tells them"

"Stop fighting!" Oliver yells at the civilians who immediately froze.

"Who sent you?" Oliver asks one of them.

"He called himself...the Count, he told me I had to kill the Green Arrow" said one of the civilians in a monotone voice.

"God dammit" said Oliver into the comm "He's back and he's experimenting with even more drugs."

"What are you gonna do with all these people?" replied Felicity, reminding Oliver that he still had important things to deal with before he could rant about how it was 'all his fault' as Felicity was used to by now.

"Go home, and act completely normal, you will remember none of this. And your only taking orders from me until the drug wears off, got that?" Oliver said to the frozen civilians

The civilians nodded and all walked off in different directions, smiling and seeming like completely normal people

"Oliver, the count was seen an hour ago outside an abandoned factory in the glades."

"I'm on my way, said Oliver whipping his bow over his shoulder and climbing onto his motorbike.

 


	2. The Warehouse

Oliver stepped off his bike approaching the warehouse, he kicked open the doors and was shocked to find a small woman with a gun to her head.

"If you say anything or even move, I've been instructed to blow my brains out."

A man walked towards Oliver holding a needle with a label that said 'JS99'

Oliver looked around but he couldn't see a way out of this one.

Oliver knew he couldn't do anything.

The needle penetrated his skin.

Oliver felt a wave of numbness come over his body and suddenly his mind went blank.

**STAR LABS**

Barry was just back from a bank which was being robbed by some low level thugs,

Caitlin and Cisco had already gone home knowing that Barry could handle a simple bank robbery.

Barry's phone started vibrating, he assumed this was Patty asking him where he was for a date he'd forgot about but no, it was Felicity, Barry knew this was an emergency.

"Felicity?"

"Barry, its Oliver, he's... he's been given a drug" Felicity said sounding very panicked and distressed.

"Felicity calm down, I'll be there soon"

**THE WAREHOUSE**

Barry ran as fast as he could and was in Starling in about 5 minutes, on the way Felicity had explained the effects of the drugs and to say the least Barry was... intrigued. 

Barry zoomed in and grabbed the gun from the innocent woman and told her to go home and forget this ever happened. He couldn't see Oliver...

Barry searched the factory and then heard a strange noise... was that...no....was that?....no, never...did he... just hear Oliver Queen moan?

he went down the stairs where he had heard this noise coming from and approached to big wooden doors.

Barry zoomed in and what he saw shocked him.

Oliver was sitting in the Counts lap making out with him on a leather chair. He was cupping the counts face with his hands while the Count was touching him all over.

"Holy shit" said Barry, before grabbing the count and quickly dropping him off at the nearest prison cell.

He then grabbed Oliver and took him back to base, he also grabbed one of the needles that was filled with the drug.

"Thank god!" shouted Felicity, her face lit up.

"NO!" screamed Oliver, to everyones surprise "I need him...I  _want_ him" Oliver gasped out before making a run for the door.

Barry stood shocked for a moment, then ran to the door and grabbed Oliver "No, you don't need or want him anymore, forget everything he ordered you to do"

Oliver's face went completely blank

"Take this to Palmer Tech, try and see if you can make a cure" said Barry to a still shocked Felicity whilst handing her the sample "I'll keep him safe"

Felicity snatched it out of his hand and ran to the exit nearly crying.

Barry sighed and turned his attention back to Oliver "She'll be ok, come on buddy, let's get you home." said Barry grabbing Oliver and in a flash they were standing in Ollie's apartment. Barry went into Oliver's wardrobe and grabbed a white tank top and blue jeans then handed it to Oliver.

"Go on then, you need to change your clothes".

Oliver immediately stripped down to his underwear in front of Barry while staring him in the eye.

"I didn't mean in front of me!" said a shocked Barry, staring at the huge bulge in Oliver's underwear (and he wasn't even erect).

Oliver picked up his clothes and started walking towards the bedroom.

"Wait!" shouted Barry, almost by instinct "Will you do... _Anything_ I tell you?".

Oliver nodded.

"Yeah right" said Barry scanning his mind for something Oliver would never do.

"Tell me I'm beautiful" said Barry, not expecting Oliver to do it.

"Your beautiful" said Oliver in a completely monotone voice with a straight face

"Tell me again, and mean it."

Oliver raised a hand and stroked Barry's cheek "You,  _Barry Allen, are the most beautiful man I've ever met"_ **  
**

Barry couldn't help it, he was so captivated by Oliver telling him this, this was his greatest fantasy. "Kiss me, passionately"

Oliver slowly stepped closer to Barry still with his hand on his face and gave him a quick chaste kiss, before pulling him back in for a full on snog.

Barry slid his tongue into Oliver's mouth and Oliver moaned in pleasure. It was the single most beautiful sound Barry had ever heard. Barry was flooded with arousal. He had a clearly visible hard on even through the thick leather of his Flash suit. He slapped Oliver right on the ass and Oliver growled in approval. Barry pulled away from the kiss.

"You... _want_ me"

Barry stared as the bulge in Oliver's underwear grew into a full on boner that was at least 7 inches long.

Oliver growled and shoved Barry into the wall as he began to unzip the top of his suit, once Barry had shrugged off the jacket Oliver began to touch all over Barry's torso.

Barry's nipples instantly grew hard from Oliver flicking his fingers over them.

Oliver knelt down and ran his thumb along the line of pubic hair coming from Barry's belly button going down to his waistline, when Oliver reached the waistline he slowly pulled down Barry's zipper and took Barry's long hard cock into his mouth.

He licked the tip and began to suck it.

Barry moaned and was filled with pleasure and he began fucking Oliver's mouth. Apparently Oliver doesn't have a gag reflex as he was taking Barry's fairly big cock all the way into his mouth.

Barry began to vibrate and Oliver gasped in pleasure which sent Barry over the edge as he came in his mouth.

"This is the part where I should tell you that because of my increased stamina, I can cum a few times before this goes away" He gestured to his hard dick.

Oliver picked up the now naked Barry and headed towards the bedroom

**THE END**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic and I'd appreciate any criticisms in the comments :)


End file.
